Lancer (Fate/Extra)
Summary Lancer is the Lancer class Servant of Run Ru in the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War of Fate/Extra. Lancer's true name is Vlad III, the Prince of Wallachia. He is a famous hero in Romanian history, a noble warrior who maintained the independence of Wallachia was as far as being described as the shield of the Christian world. He differs greatly from his Apocrypha Counterpart due to Innocent Monster changing his appearance and Protection of Faith taking its toll on his sanity. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Lancer, Vlad Tepes III, Dracula Origin: Fate/Extra Gender: Male Age: 46 at the time of his real-life counterparts death Classification: Lancer-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled spear and polearm wielder, Summoning of spears and polearms and Curse Manipulation via Kazikli Bey, Damage Boost (His Noble Phantasm increases its power when use against those who have commited crimes and escaped from them), possibly Causality Manipulation and Durability Negation (His stakes should be similar in nature to those of his Lancer of Black self), Danmaku, Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Holds B-rank strength, making him equal to Saber under Shirou and Lancer. Could easily trade blows with Hakuno's Servant). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Fought and kept up with Servants like Hakuno's Servant despite holding E-rank agility) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Has the same durability ranking as Berserker and Saber at her peaks and is considered to have "paramount durability" amongst Lancers, only being downed by Gawain instantly due to the latter's Numeral of the Saint being active in the Sound Drama) Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping Range: Extended melee range normally, several dozen meters by throwing his spears, at least several hundred meters with Kazikli Bey Standard Equipment: His spear Intelligence: A competent general and king in life, that successfully lead his country through war while at a disadvantage Vlad is undoubtedly an incredible strategist as evident by his military tactics skill. However due to his Protection of Faith, his sanity has taken its toll, turning him into a religious zealot and expressing his love for his Master (whom he refers to as his wife) and his opponent as he kills them. Weaknesses: Is somewhat insane due to his Protection of Faith skill. He cannot fight in Spirit Form. Kazıklı Bey displays itself best when faced against an entire army, and its special effect will only be active against those who hold a criminal record. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm FateExtraVladSpear.png|Vlad's Spear in Fate/Extra KazikliBeyExtra.gif|Kazliki Bey ver. Fate/Extra Kazikli_Bey_EXTRA.gif|Fortress of Impalement in Fate/Grand Order Kazıklı Bey: Fortress of Impalement: The Noble Phantasm of Vlad the Impaler, synonymous with the Servant who carries a name that means "The Impaler Prince". It is the embodiment of Dracula's torture of curses manifested as a demonic spear where it releases a "castle" of curses towards his opponents, the pain the targets receives increases in proportion to their sins of immorality and depravity as a fitting "blow of justice". It summons countless magical spears and polearms of various shapes and sizes to skewer the target before a massive spear pierces them, followed by Vlad hurling his personal weapon at the target as he passes his judgment. Due to its nature, its true value displays itself best when Vlad is pitted alone against an army rather than in a one-on-one battle. Additionally, Kazıklı Bey holds a special trait and effect inside it where its destructive power will increase in the face of those who have committed crimes such as escaping from prison and committing impiety and violence among others, with said targets who committed such acts becoming subjects for Vlad to purge. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Vlad's C-rank nullifies any spell below two verses, but will be unable to defend him from magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. Personal Skills Battle Continuation: A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and escape safely even when defeated. Vlad has A-rank in this ability making him able to continue fighting even with deadly injuries and will remain alive for as long as he does not receive a decisive fatal wound. Innocent Monster: An attribute possessed by Servants' whose true lives have been distorted by their monstrous reputations, deserved or not. In life, Vlad was a man and leader of a country who would choose any means of action to protect Wallachia, even if it means becoming a demon in the face of not only those of the Turks he faced but those of his country. Later on, his infamous acts later became part of the inspiration for the creation of one of the worlds most famous monsters ever created, "Dracula". Thus, although not truly a vampire as is with the case of the one made by Bram Stoker, the legend of Dracula and Vlad's own reputation in life as an impaling demon caused his appearance to appear drastically different than one he normally would have looked like in his lifetime. Military Tactics: The tactical knowledge used for battles where armies are mobilized. It has the additional ability to give bonus modifiers when facing or utilizing Anti-Army Noble Phantasms. Protection of Faith: A form of divine protection which gives "absoluteness of one's body and soul" to those who have sacrificed themselves in the name of their faith. While it is a form of divine protection, it is not a blessing given by a higher existence, but a defense granted by the user's unshakable devotion to their beliefs. Vlad gains his exceptionally high rank of A+++ from the ferocity with which he protected Christianity in Wallachia, but his faith has driven him insane. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Spear Users Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Kings Category:Soul Users Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Servants Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Warriors Category:Summoners Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Curse Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Causality Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users